Love at first Hear
by Naidoo
Summary: When Morgan meets Penelope everything is possible. Slightly AU-ish, since I assume that's not how they meet. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is going to be very, very fluffy and very much fun. With no angst whatsoever and a ton of fun - hopefully. My first ever try at First-Person POV. The POV's will change per chapter in the beginning, and start changing mid-chapter along the road. Thanks for reading.  
_

**

* * *

Penelope**

I had moved to the Washington DC only a week before, not knowing anyone and ready to start my new job tomorrow. I spent the last seven days packing and unpacking, registering and other stuff I needed to do to start my life in Washington DC.

Not knowing anyone in the city I decided to go out for a few drinks, maybe meet someone and get adjusted to this whole new life of mine.

Washington DC sure as hell was not anything like California, but then again it was the furthest away miles wise and that's what I needed most right now. Distance between my old and my new life. That and the fact that the FBI didn't leave me much choice in regards to choice in where I would be assigned.

I rarely went out on my own back home in California, but here, seeing I knew no one I didn't have much choice and after seven days of painting and moving things and getting settled I seriously needed to see something else other than the walls of my apartment. Dressed up in a sexy deep red dress, some heels and an attitude to make this my night I went for what was supposed to be 'D.C.'s newest and hottest club'.

So here I was, in the middle of a city I had never been before, on the dance floor dancing to some upbeat tempo song that I honestly didn't like, but was already tipsy enough to not be bothered too much about it. And all of a sudden I spotted him. The probably best looking guy I ever laid eyes on. Chocolate colored skin, tall and from what I could see well built, if his tight shirt was any indication. He had a smile that mesmerized me within seconds and a certain cockiness in the way he stood by the bar and scanned the crowd that fascinated me right away. Our eyes met and held for a long moment, before I decided – probably more encouraged by the alcohol in me already than anything else – to make a move. After all I was new in town, didn't know anyone and had nothing to lose. Worst thing right now was that he just flat out declined. But then I would never have to see him again. So … nothing to lose and whole lot to win if his smile he threw me when I came closer was any indication.

He was leaning with his back against the bar when I walked up to him.

Suddenly I doubted the sanity in my plan. Just what was I doing anyway? There was no way that someone like me stood a chance with a guy like that, who looked like he was more the guy who dated models and lived the high life.

Deciding I might want to have a backup plan, just in case, I decided to walk up to the bar, stand next to him and order something, anything really. Just in case this wouldn't work. Than at least I had an excuse.

"You know, a pretty girl like you should not be drinking all by herself," he stated, with a sly smile. Such a line. I actually thought he would do better. But then again it was a start. And it would be the start a rather interesting evening.

It didn't take me long to find out that he was single, saying he was here with friends, which I knew was a total lie. I had watched him for a while before I came over and never did I see anyone around him who looked like they knew each other for longer than tonight. There mainly had only been girls around him. And who could blame them? With a guy looking as good as him they of course would be all over him. During the course of the night my mysterious stranger bought me several more drinks and we got into talking easily. After an hour or two, possibly even more I felt like I knew him forever – something that struck me as odd. (Note- You had two "as me" in this sentence)

Here I was, talking to a guy I hadn't even known this morning and felt like we had history which went way back. It was like we had an instant connection. He seemed interested and genuine, was smart, witty and had a great sense of humor. He also came across as a player in my books. It wasn't as if he treated me like one of many, but his lines sometimes seemed … studied. Like he was hiding something.

The connection we managed to have was rudely interrupted when some other girl moved in, next to him and it wasn't as if he paid any attention to her, although I could see her trying really desperately to get his attention. But at some point she managed to succeed, having his attention probably only for a moment due to some stupid question for lighters – hello? Ever heard of not smoking inside public buildings? – and that gave her an entry to our conversation.

From that moment on it were more or less the three of us, with me somehow starting to feel like the third wheel. They were talking about all sort of weird things, with my handsome stranger asking me all the time about my input or my experience. But I couldn't really partake. I never had done a parachute, or sky dived, neither was it an ambition of me to travel to Cambodia. She was painting this all exciting and eventful picture of her, and her I was, standing there only nodding feeling like the interest of my handsome stranger shifted with each passing second more from me to the sulky brunet on the other side of him.

"I'm a doctor," I heard Miss Wonderful answer the question about what she did for living and by this moment I actually decided to pack up and go home. No way could I compete with that. And I shouldn't. But then I saw the guy looking at me, asking the same question with an irresistible smile on his lips.

"I'm …" I started, thinking of what to answer best. Technical Analyst somehow made it sound so banal and what could this guy know anyways about computer systems, hacking or all the other exciting things I was spending most my days doing? And maybe there was the problem. My definition of exciting was probably not anything close to theirs.

And then, without even realizing why or how I just said it, just like that, it came out. "I'm a Profiler."

And technically it wasn't _entirely_ wrong. After all from tomorrow on I would be working in the BAU. Maybe not directly _in _the BAU, as in part of the Profiler team, but I was working _for _them. It just depended on how you looked at things anyway.


	2. A night like Derek likes 'em

_A/N: Thank you to all of you who alerted and fav'ed and for all these lovely comments. I keeps writers writting. _

**

* * *

Derek**

It had been a rather hard day, a hard week actually. Working for the BAU was definitely not a fun job on some days. But then again someone had to do the job, right? Not that I don't love my job, but with all the evil and bad we see all day in our jobs it sometimes is hard to remember that there are also good sides in life. Aspects that don't involve murderer, UNSUBS and other horrific crimes.

The best way of letting go of a bad cases usually was going out. Having fun. Drinking, Dancing. Meeting girls. That kind of thing. Emily had the same idea and dragged me to this new club I usually probably wouldn't have really gone to. Too swanky, posh and way too many superficial people around.

Emily disappeared on me not five minutes after entering the club and I didn't see her at all for the remaining evening. She probably got lucky and found something, or rather someone, to take her mind off things for a little while. Something that I was planning on doing as well. People always ask me why I am still single, when I will start thinking about settling down? But the truth is how can you work on settling down when you have a job that sends you all over the country on sometimes rather short notice? In order to actually make a relationship work you should be in the same city, or at least state. Something that I rarely was. And most people didn't do too well with my job and the cruelness, the nightmares and the strain it put on me.

One night stands were simple, easy and without any conditions and strings. The only condition there was, was to get off and that's it. The next morning it was back to normal and not seeing the other person ever again. I had my fair share in one night stands during my life and it was a good 'quick' remedy to think about other things. Or think about nothing at all actually apart from the night ahead. But it did only last that long. A night. The next morning life was still the same, the problem was still there, so were the cases, crimes and the pain you sometimes feel during a rather brutal one.

I was just ordering my second beer, scanning the crowd when I saw her, on the dance floor, moving, swinging, swaying to the music and looking absolutely stunning. Blonde curls flying through the air whenever she turned, a smile on her deep ruby lips that was contagious. Our eyes locked for a moment, the smile on her lips growing bigger and a few moments later I saw her walking, leaving the dance floor and walking up towards my direction.

She walked next to me, ordered a Bacardi and Coke with the barman and nothing happened. I would have expected that she would start talking to me, but nothing. And that surprised me. I had it often that girls walked up to me but usually they would also talk. Not with this one apparently.

She was pretty and alone, drinking, so technically I only stated a fact when saying that a pretty girl like her shouldn't be drinking all by herself. Of course it also was a line, but she smiled at me, so I guess it worked one way or the other.

We got to talking rather quick and good, smiling and flirting and for sure I didn't mean to get her drunk. Hopefully she didn't think I was, but somehow I had this incredible feeling with her, like a connection and the chemistry between us was off the hook. I kept buying her drinks in order to avoid her leaving anytime soon.

I had to admit I surprised myself when realizing that it happened rather often that most questions she asked were answered honest. I usually had a line that I would say, not wanting to get any sort of depth in my hook-ups, but there was something about that girl that somehow drew me in and let me forget my own rules. It wasn't as if I was scared of commitment or stuff like that, it was just that I didn't need more drama in my life than what my job already brought in.

At some point during the night I noticed a rather tall, dark, brunette moving to the bar, on the other side of me. I could sense right away that she wasn't standing there only to order a drink. She wanted attention. My attention to be specific, not that I was in any way interested in her. I had great company already and didn't plan on changing that anytime soon. As a matter of fact the conversations I had with my blonde bombshell were some of the most interesting and funniest I had in a long time. If I had a list of things I wanted a woman to have in order to be perfect for me, the blonde in front of me would tick them all off. She was not only looking great, but also had a wicked sense of humor, something most of the girls I had been with lately didn't sport. And if there was something sexier than a good looking girl, it was a good looking girl with a humor to match mine.

But eventually the brunette behind me managed to find some way to make it into our conversation. And it was a pretty cheap one. I knew the moment she asked that it was only a line, there was no meaning behind it and that she sure as hell doesn't smoke. If she did she probably would have known better than asking people the furthest away from the exit for a lighter.

She was persistent and kept talking, about things I was somehow into as well, but had issues with imagining her doing. Parachuting and Sky diving? You trying to kid me? She looked like she was barely allowed to drink. The problem with me responding to her – more out of being nice, than any real interest - was that she somehow made it impossible to ignore her again. I tried several different approaches to tell her I'm not interested, but she didn't seem to get any of them. I tried getting my Blonde Goddess next to me involved in the conversation but she was awful quiet, which had me actually worried for a moment, whereas the brunette kept talking like there was no end.

I didn't have any interest in her, and actually was a bit bored. It was one of these conversations where you somehow knew the answers before you asked the question. The answers that she gave were answers that were 'created' to sound interesting and when she said she was a doctor I somehow doubted it. Especially when I caught a glimpse on her ID which she was forced to show when ordering another drink. She was only 22, no way she could be a doctor. I mean there are smart and genius people out there, hell I myself work with one every day, one who has an IQ of 187 and is just 20. No way was that chick like Reid.

I asked the same question to my goddess behind me, who I had to realize seemed like she got ready to leave. Hell no. Not now, not before I didn't get at least some sort of information from her. How to see her again or something like that. Plus the night was still rather young.

She looked at me for a moment, those big, brown orbs seemed to question me for a moment and seemed rather lost for a split second, like she needed to think what to answer.

And when she finally said it, I don't know what shocked me more. Her answer or the idea of her being a Profiler. It definitely shocked me and also mesmerized me. Especially since she seemed to know what a Profiler was to begin with. I somehow could sense it wasn't the whole truth, but it somehow wasn't an entire lie either. And I decided to leave it at that, after all I hadn't been all honest with her as well, had I?


	3. Sneaking out

_A/N: Thank you so very, very much for teh support. I am glad you all seem to enjoy the story so much and that my little journey to AU and First Person POV seems to work so well for you. LOL_

**

* * *

Penelope**

Technically it wasn't _entirely_ wrong to say I work as a Profiler, okay well… maybe the Profiler part was wrong. After all from tomorrow on I would be working in the BAU. Maybe not directly _in _the BAU, as in part of the Profiler team, but I was working _for _them. It just depended on how you looked at things anyway.

The moment I said what I had said it seemed like anyone else was forgotten for that God of a guy. Seriously, how could someone look so good? And be single? The brunette that he was talking to just a moment ago seemed to be ignored and he looked at me for a long while, a certain fascination and surprise in his face. Maybe even shock, he wasn't that easy to read and the bad lighting in this place didn't help matters.

For a moment I thought of rectifying what I said, if it was something that would have such significance, but then again I probably would never see that guy again anyway. What did it matter then?

I still had my purse in my hand, ready to go, because I already started to get a bit tired. After all it was way past midnight and I had to work tomorrow, start my new job. And one thing I learned over the years was that on your first day you should always look your best in order to make a good impression.

XXXX

Waking up the next morning, I felt a slight headache coming up. I guess I shouldn't have accepted that last Bacardi and Coke last night. But I couldn't beat myself up to much. With how that guy looked at me with his big, dark, gorgeous eyes I could have easily drown. There was just no way I could turn him down. And neither could I say no when we ended back at his place, making out like teenagers and ending up in bed eventually. And I am still recovering from that. Probably will for another week. Because, boy, that guy knew how to get you off and what move to bring to send you into blissful delight. It was sweaty, dirty, hot sex. And nothing else. We never even exchanged names come to think of it.

Turning my head slowly, I realized he was still deep asleep, something I certainly didn't want to change. Getting out of bed I looked for my clothes, my eyes falling on the clock on his nightstand, signalizing I had another hour before work started. I would make it back to my place, change clothes, take a shower and be at work on time, ready to start that new chapter. And there certainly was no better way to start a new life than with hot and dirty sex with a handsome stranger, who I would probably never see again. Maybe that was for the best.

XXX XXXX

**Morgan**

Somehow I had thought this morning would go slightly different. For starters wasn't I thinking my alarm would be the one ripping me out of my dreams. And then I didn't expect to wake up alone. I knew I didn't go home on my own last night.

But the blonde I went home with wasn't laying next to me, or anywhere to be seen around my bedroom for that matter. Her clothes- that I had been so desperate to rip of her body last night and that had ended up scattered all over my bedroom floor- were gone. As well as her purse and shoes.

She had walked out on me.

Without a word, a goodbye or any message on how I could contact her again. She just left. And I had no idea who she was, what she was doing or even her name. We never got that far somehow.

I already could hear Emily laughing at me when she heard about this one. Usually I was the one who sneaked out of bedrooms in early morning hours, after the one night stand, careful to not wake anyone up or have to actually face the girl. It was a night, nothing more. Now I somehow wondered if any of the girls I had been sleeping with felt like I did right now? Disappointed.

But it didn't help. I could spend another hour wondering about her and then be late for work, or get ready and get on with my life. It probably was karma that just kicked back, for all the hook-ups and broken hearts I had left in my wake over the years. Not that I was heartbroken, but I sure wasn't happy either.

I wasn't really expecting this kind of strong reaction to her vanishing from my life as quickly as she came in. And, to be honest without wanting to sound arrogant, I had never had a woman walked out on me before.

Well, not in the last 15 years at least.

I took a shower, got some breakfast and made it to the office, planning on maybe going back to that club in the next few days, seeing if she would maybe cross my path. It was after all the only point I knew of where I might have a chance on seeing her again. Of course I only could make it back there if I was in the city. And judging by my superior's face when I saw him earlier that was rather unlikely.

"So Emily, where did you wander off to last night? I didn't see you all night long…." I said, when seeing my colleague, who looked exactly how I felt. Tired and maybe a bit hung over. But not too much.

"I met this really great guy pretty much in the beginning and we got on really well. I might be looking at something serious for the first time in what seems like forever," she laughed softly at me, taking the coffee gratefully I handed her. "How was your night?"

I smiled at her, not sure how much she could actually see from that alone. "Successful. Pretty successful," I finally said. "Although, there is nothing serious in the future for me. She kind of … left me hanging this morning, seeing she actually snuck out on me."

Emily was quite for a moment, looking at me surprised. "There is a woman who doesn't fall instantly head over heels in love with the Derek Morgan's charm out there? I _have_ to meet her. I thought that would only be a myth," I heard her laughing, not even bothering to reply to her.

We were called into the meeting room just a few moments later, saving me momentarily from any more questions and as we both got into work mode to face whatever was ahead of us on our latest case.

As we entered the round table room to gather with the rest of the team Hotch explained "I planned to introduce everyone to our new Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia this morning but she's held up with administration and also meeting Section Chief Strauss. So I guess that has to wait a while longer."

I swear, by now I really was convinced that Emily and me were the only ones on the team that actually went home. Okay, Reid left the office as well, but only to work at home. He was already a Hotch in the making. And Rossi was after so many years basically married to the job and the BAU, showing that by just making it through his third divorce. Hotch as acting Unit Chief never actually left the office, at least no one I know has ever been able to say he didn't see him do so. He was always in his office after all of us had left for the day and in before any of us would be in the office.

Let's hope that our new Tech Girl wasn't going to take in any of their antics. And that was something the BAU was good at and infamous for. Our high turnover rate in Technical Analysts. So far we were up to twelve techs in only a little less than four years. But then again, with what these guys had to see and go through all day long I wasn't too surprised. You were either made for it or not. Let's hope the latest one would stick around a bit. At least long enough for us to remember her name, because God knows I still don't know the names of the last two.


	4. The first day

**Penelope**

I think I never met a more terrifying woman than Erin Strauss. She had something rather unpleasant about her. Maybe it was the job that made her become like that, but I would be glad when I could leave her office again. Right now she's talking about certain rules and guidelines, that I need to be aware of in my position and that I only have this option. Should I screw this up then it's hello jail for me.

The thing is I'm a hacker.

It all started after my parents died a few years ago. I'd lost the stability in my life and I was looking for something that would give me that back. Learning code, as well as hacking, was something that made me get back to myself again. Of course it was illegal and I am not too surprised that they found me. Hacking a governmental database several times, one that is dubbed as one of the securest databases probably didn't get me many friends. But then again it got me a job here. In Washington. And a rather unpleasant speech from Section Chief Strauss.

I already met my boss – thank god it wouldn't be Erin Strauss, cause with that I might have considered jail – Aaron Hotchner, who seemed like a nice guy, was very friendly and welcomed me, along with Agent's David Rossi, Agent Jennifer Jareau and Dr. Reid, who looked way too young to me for having a Dr. title. He didn't as he explained. He had three of them. They all seemed nice and Aaron Hotchner informed me that this team had two more members, which I would probably meet later. Agent Derek Morgan and Agent Emily Prentiss.

I was still sitting in the section chief's office, waiting to see if her speech would eventually make it to an end, when she all of a sudden got up and walked me to the door. Hoping this would be the end, she indeed brought me to what would be my office and left me alone, advising me that someone else would be with me soon to explain to me how the phone system worked. As if that would be neccesary. I could hack in the nation's securest databases and I sure as hell could figure out how a damn phone system worked. Of course I didn't tell _her _that.

Sitting down in the chair at my desk I realized that my office was rather scraggy. No colors, nothing joyful. It were only rather dark walls, big screens and technical equipment, but nothing else. It didn't even have a window. I guess when I would have been here for a while I would change that. For now however I just left it the way it was. A few colorful pencils, my notebooks and a few bright stationary would do for now. The rest we would see about.

There was a file laying on my desk, and a note saying this was the case and the team was on their way to Connecticut. I should familiarize myself with a few notes put in by JJ and they would call as soon as they needed something. For the moment they would be okay.

A moment later a bulky and tall guy entered the office, saying he would show me how things went in here. He introduced himself as Kevin Lynch and said I was his replacement. Great.

He didn't seem too talkative or happy for that matter, just pointing at things and making me sound like a total idiot. I was just waiting for him to explain to me how to start a computer and which button to press to switch on the screen.

"So… how long have you been working for the BAU?" I wanted to know, and somehow felt like I needed to do something. This silence was something I didn't like at all.

He looked at me for a moment, looking as if he wasn't too happy with me interrupting whatever he did.

"A couple of months," he replied before getting back to what he did before.

"That wasn't too long, was it?" I wondered. Someone told me quite a while ago that working for the BAU was a stressful job, but they were the best and employed only the best as well. They needed well knowledged people who could work quick, efficient and under a lot of stress. Looking at the guy next to me, he somehow didn't fit either of these three. Maybe that's why it had been a few months only.

"No, and you will see … in a month or two you'll want out of here as well. This job is not normal, the stuff they make you see and search and look up. Have fun with the nightmares. I made it out before it got that far," Kevin Lynch announced before leaving my office.

I was sitting in my chair, not sure how to take what that guy just told me. Of course this job wouldn't be a picnic, I knew that much already. I had read enough articles about the BAU and what kind of cases these guys worked to know that they were dealing with the worst. I wasn't that naïve to think it would be sunshine and a party every day, but I certainly didn't put into consideration the affect this job could have on someone. But then again none of the agents I had met so far seemed to be too haunted by it. Maybe I would just need to learn how to let go and it all would be good. Or maybe I should just find that guy from last night again, since he offered the best kind of distraction.

At that thought I just shook my head frantically. I certainly had enough stuff going on in my life right now. I didn't need any more distraction. Especially not in form of such a handsome chocolate God like my mysterious guy last night. And I couldn't track him down anyway, even if I wanted to. I had no idea who he was. I was at his place, yes, but had no idea about the address or area I was in. Taking a cab back to my place I don't even remember which direction we drove. So it was a lost cause right away. I might be good with finding information, but I wasn't that good that I could find someone who I know nothing about to begin with. It was a great night, and maybe that's all I would ever get from him anyways.

Case closed, moving on to a real case, the one laying still in front of me. The case the team was working on currently. Anything else? Not nearly as important as the job that will keep me out of prison.


	5. Falling for the unknown

**Morgan**

The flight was a short one. Connecticut was only a good two hours away from Washington and Emily used most of the two hours to catch up on some sleep. After the briefing and first ideas were thrown around it looked like we could spent a bit longer with this one, a week at least. Which meant I wouldn't be back for whole seven days and couldn't return to the club before Monday next week to track down my mysterious Blonde form last night. And I know my mind should be someplace else, the case, the UNSUB, the victims, victimology, anything really apart from last night's hook-up. Within a few hours she had managed to accomplish something that hadn't been done in a very long time. To take me by surprise and basically turn my world upside down. She was what I seemed to think most about. I wanted to see her pretty face again.

But how in the hell do you find someone who you don't have any information on?

Three days went by on the case and we were making little to no progress. Even Rossi had to admit the guy we looked for was very sophisticated and seemed always a step ahead of us. It was starting to drive me crazy. I hate when we don't get anywhere, don't seem to make any progress and just mark time.

Hotch had by now called our new tech Girl once or twice, and despite not being able to find a lot she managed to find a thing or two, in the speed of light, something that sure as hell impressed me. You gave her some date, even just asked a question and she would give information and answers nearly instantly. But I somehow couldn't shake the feeling like I knew her from somewhere. Her voice sounded rather familiar in a strange way, but I didn't know how. I didn't know anyone who was called Garcia. I didn't even remember her first name. I am terrible with names when it comes to remembering them. Once I manage to keep them I never forget a name to a face.

You could hear the nervousness in her voice when she spoke, like she was trying to tiptoe around all of us, not sure how to act, talk, be around us. I guess she had her speech with Strauss then. That woman sure as hell was frightening. Even to me too sometimes.

By the fifth day you could start noticing that the tech girl had started to get comfortable with us. Maybe not all of us at the same time but there some funny comments occasionally made by her and she displayed a rather interesting eagerness that didn't go unnoticed by any of us. With Reid and JJ she seemed to have the best connection, making the young genius blush several times during their conversations and making JJ laugh twice or three times harder than I had seen her do in quite some time. Garcia had a certain attitude that was infectious.

By the seventh day she started flirting with me. Just a bit in the beginning, but by the time we were heading towards day ten it became pretty hard and obvious. I wasn't one to back down from a challenge, and despite me never having seen her and also knowing better my replies were at least as fierce as the original suggestion dished out by her, though I was keeping it out of earshot of the other ones.

I started liking her. She started growing on me, which was strange, given I never had seen her or anything like that. And what was wrong with me lately? First a mysterious blonde I bedded a few days ago didn't leave my thoughts and dreams at night and now this. A girl I didn't even met was making me go against every single rule I ever came up with for myself in regards of the job. But every time I heard her voice … my rules somehow seemed forgotten.

I once called her with a request for a rather unusual and tricky task, knowing from previous experiences with earlier techs it wasn't something they liked very much. As a guy I always got what I wanted by just buttering girls up into giving up what I needed most. I guess that somehow explains why I called her Baby Girl one fateful day, trying to smooth things over before I came down to what I needed from her and praying it would work. Too late I realized the use of the endearment, and when I did it was too late to take it back. How would it look anyways, apologizing for it?

And instead of calling me on it, she got right back at me, calling me Hot Stuff, without ever having laid eye on me. That as well as the answers and information I was enquiring about to begin with at her usual 'quicker then speed of light' pace and a smile that could be heard through the phone even. If she had a problem with what I asked her to do, she certainly didn't show it or comment on it like most of her predecessors. I liked this girl more and more by each passing moment and the more I talked to her, the more I started to think about her.

There was still no end in sight to this case and I started wondering whether I would actually ever meet our new Tech Analyst in person. If she was just half as amazing as she acted on the phone I could guarantee that her and me would become very good friends. If not even more.

By now I loved making the calls to her and we always, always picked up with our banter where we left of the last time. But I always called when I needed something, never only just to talk to her, see how she was doing, especially with all the shit we made her sew through, all the images and horrible ideas of sick people's minds. Couldn't be easy, especially when you just started. But her smile and laugh she had on each and every phone call somehow never made me doubt that she was doing okay.

I seriously couldn't wait to meet this girl.


	6. Kevin Lynch can kiss my ass

**Penelope**

I don't know what was worse. The fact that I had seen more horrible images in the last couple of days than in my entire life so far or that I was speaking to one of my colleagues in what could only be described as a completely unprofessional and inappropriate manner. Didn't Chief Strauss just give me a speech on behavior when working for the FBI and rules of conduct? Were these phone lines actually safe? Or was someone taping these conversations?

What was even worse was that there was this one guy, who I still had to met, who was talking to me in the same inappropriate way as I with a voice like molten lava, that washed over my body every time he said something, leaving me all hot and somehow at ease at the same time. His voice was so wonderfully deep and sensual. And only the thought of that voice, at night, in a bedroom, mumbling all sort of sweet ….. wrong thought. And so totally inappropriate. I hadn't even met that guy yet.

And what was going on with me lately anyway? First I jump into bed with that absolutely handsome and gorgeous stranger and now I was thinking about another guy, screaming my name in the moment of passion. I so needed to get laid. Obviously _not_ by the guy on the other end of the phone.

Maybe I should go out tonight again, go back to that club from the other night and see if I could meet Mr. Handsome again, he might be up for an encore. And what the hell was I thinking? It was a one time thing. That's why it's called a One Night Stand.

After working for the unit nearly two weeks and receiving the majority of calls from only one person - my adoring, sweet talking and very suave sounding new best friend on the other end of the line - I started getting more comfortable in my position. My office slowly got more colorful, with new stuff being brought in every day until I had the surfaces covered with pictures, sculptures and other small, colorful and fun things. Things that reminded me that the world wasn't entirely bad, because I might have just worked for this unit two weeks, but I already had gotten a full spectrum of horrific acts to witness.

Derek Morgan made things a bit easier and brighter with his calls. Just hearing his voice made me smile within seconds. And when he called me Baby Girl I was fully his. Whatever he needed, I would get it. Just as long as he kept talking to me in that soft, deep, sensual, tender voice

Despite my success with the members of the unit and how well we managed to get along I somehow didn't really manage to get a good connection to the rest of the Tech pool. They all seemed rather hostile towards me, or even plain mean and annoying. Especially that Kevin Lynch guy.

Every morning he would come into my office, being all bitchy and cranky and in a bad mood, sometimes bringing me down with him. And I didn't even understand why he came to me. He worked three floors above mine as far as I was informed and had nothing to do with the BAU apart from being the guy that was there before I came.

"You know, Blondie, the techs have already bets going on how long you will make it," he started this morning and I seriously wasn't in the mood for this. I turned my head slowly towards him, throwing him daggers with my look and hoping he would get it. He didn't. Or didn't want to.

"I said two months," he kept on going. Could I just hit him? Would that be okay after two weeks on the job?

I turned around, and took a long look at him. "How long did you manage to stick around?" I asked curious.

He looked at me for a moment, surprised that I actually responded in any way and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Four months," he finally said, making me arch my brows. I certainly would have thought he would have managed to stay in here longer.

"Then you should expect to see me a lot longer. Eight months minimum, and if it is just to show you how it's done. But I wouldn't count on seeing me leaving anytime soon," I finally announced making the last part sound like a threat. If that's what he wanted I certainly would deliver. If it meant he would leave me alone and let me do my job.

Luckily right before he could respond I got a call, caller I-D. showing _D. Morgan_.

"Sugar, what can mama do for you?" I asked, noticing my mood all of sudden improved just by seeing his name on the ID field.

"There are so many things, Baby Girl, but they will have to wait for me to make it back and finally meet you before being explored," I heard him nearly pouring down the line. God, this velvet soft voice made me lose my mind once more and I really didn't know what was wrong with me at this point.

He gave me a few names and other things to cross check and just a few moments later I gave him results, making him laugh and adding a little comment that sounded a lot like 'All the ones before you were amateurs,' but I couldn't be entirely sure since the line was rather bad.

Turning around in my chair after Derek had gone I saw Lynch still standing there. God what was wrong with him? And the look on his face told me everything I needed to know to answer any lingering doubts about what Morgan had said. I indeed had understood Morgan correct, seeing that Lynch understood the same if the expression was anything to go by. Guess he never heard anything like that in his four months. Then he turned and left my office, stalking towards the elevators not looking like he was too happy with how this all went.

With him gone I had time again to think about Derek Morgan, my favorite thought lately. I had no idea what he looked like and how he was in real life. Maybe this whole 'baby Girl' thing was just some game, something to keep him occupied and busy, make him smile once during the day and when we would meet he would be all uptight and strict, following rules and not even thinking any inappropriate thoughts. The complete opposite of me then, because Derek Morgan and inappropriate thoughts were something that somehow went hand in hand by now in my mind.


	7. First sign of love

**Morgan**

I know it sounds strange but I was starting to get addicted to talking on the phone with a woman I had never met before. By now I was always looking forward to calling our analyst. There was something going on between the two of us I couldn't put my finger on. I somehow felt like I knew her, but where on earth would I have known a girl like her from? And if I did, I certainly would have remembered it. She was unique and by now I honestly was dying to meet her. Penelope was starting to replace my mysterious blonde from the other night and maybe this was for the best. No way on earth could I have managed to track her down, with no information to go by. But then again, I was rather certain that if I gave Penelope a few key pieces of information she would find her. There didn't seem to be anything this amazing girl couldn't find or track down.

By now I had managed to call her twice or three times without needing any information, just see how she was doing and have a normal conversation. At first she seemed rather surprised- not expecting a call just to chat from me at all -and seemed like she was waiting all call long for me to ask her a question she could find me answers to. But eventually she relaxed throughout the call and we once again kept our banter going, flirting like mad and all the things she said could certainly make you blush, and my replies were probably even worse. But they just came out, completely natural and before I actually realized what was being said it had been too late. She just replied with one even kinkier, more suggestive comeback and so we went back and forth. It was probably one of the best phone conversations I ever had and the thing was that what I was telling her wasn't even something I needed to think about really hard. No, these things came to me during the night. By now I even dreamt about her, which shocked me a lot. In these dreams she was always a voice in the darkness urging me to come closer and closer, into the light and see her, touch her, be with her. But no matter how much I moved near her she was always out of my reach.

The last time I dreamed about my woman it was my disappeared Blonde, and those dreams haunted me for days until she was replaced with the girl on the other end of the phone. I seriously started to really like that girl, her witty, cocky and definitely not shy way and for sure all these nicknames she gave me over the last few days. And I fell for the French snippets she threw at me occasionally.

Over the years I dated my fair share of women and I dated quite a few different nationalities along the way. Some Italians, some Spanish and also some French. They all would say something in their mother tongue eventually, but nothing they said sounded like what Penelope said to me. It was sounding like a promise. A promise for sin. One I could hardly wait to take her up on.

Now if this stupid case would be over, I could finally meet her, see her and do good on all the things we had been talking about lately. Despite the fact that this was breaking all my own rules in regards to dating in the FBI.

**Penelope**

Three weeks in the job and I couldn't imagine working anywhere else anymore. Unless Derek Morgan would be coming with me. Because that would be the only thing that would make me want to stop working for the FBI and this team. I probably hadn't even seen _all_ of humanities worst yet- sadly there was certainly more depravity to come that would fill my screens- but with him on the other end of the phone I would get through whatever was thrown my way.

"Tell me something I don't know," was the question he threw at me the moment I picked up the phone. He had started calling me to chat about things not work related a few days ago and by now was calling me once a day just to have a 'normal' conversation. Normal by our standards that is.

I thought about my answer for a moment. "I love chocolate," I giggled into my headset, thinking that there would probably have been a lot of more personal answers, but this one would do for the moment. In fact, it _had_ to. Plus, I needed to keep some secrets for later anyway.

He chuckled in return. "Well then, gorgeous, you and I are going to work just fine."

The fact that he called me gorgeous without ever having laid an eye on me didn't really bother me anymore. In the beginning it slightly did, since it obviously was just a term he used in regards of nickname. He had never seen me, so couldn't really know whether I met his criteria for gorgeous or not.

"Did you ever have any doubt about that, cupcake?" I asked playing disbelief and mock shock.

"No, not once. Just wanted to make sure we are both on the same page here," he replied and I swear, I could hear the smile through the phone. This all was definitely turning out into a very interesting thing we had going here. The question was how would it develop once we actually met? Because eventually … that's something that would happen.


	8. Coming home

_A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful support. It means a lot to me to receive all thse wonderful reviews and fav'ing emails and alerts. And it isn't much longer now until they meet. =) _

**

* * *

Penelope**

So I loved my job. Or more like loved the one person I was talking to all day on my job. I know this team consisted of five more people, but I just always talked to one. Not that it bothered me.

But one thing I could do without was this annoying Kevin Lynch. Every morning he would come to my office. No idea why, he just was there, talking all this nonsense all day long. Didn't he have a job to do? Friends to entertain? Someone else to annoy? Why me? What did I ever do to him anyway? Yeah sure, I was the one who took over from him in regards of being the Technical Analyst for the BAU team, but it's not like I asked to be.

"You know the members of this team well?" I heard him ask. And what was his point now?

I turned around in my chair, looking at him with disbelief. "I've worked here over three weeks and all of these three weeks they have been on a case. I met them like a total of ten minutes. What do you think?" I asked.

He looked a bit taken aback. Maybe he didn't expect me to sort of yell at him. But honestly, I had other things to do, Hotch was already sending me lists of things he needed me to look into by the minute and each minute I spent talking to this cretin I would waste.

"Listen, Lynch, just … go. And let me do my job. That's all I'm asking," I finally decided on saying. Maybe pleading with his common sense was the best way of dealing with it.

"And where would the fun be with that?" he asked, making me wonder whether I could make it look like self-defense when hitting him.

"I swear to God, Lynch, if you are not leaving my office now I'm going to kick your sorry ass to freaking Timbuktu …" I threatened him by now more or less. Words were sometimes more powerful than actions anyway.

"Garcia, are you alright?" I heard a male voice coming from my headset. In my earlier hassle and the distraction of Lynch I must have pressed one of these buttons that just puts the call through, without actually ringing. And now they had heard God knows how much of this conversation.

"I'm … okay, sir. What can I do for you?" I got my attention back to my screens and the job, deciding to hunt Kevin Lynch down at some later stage. What a moron. What was his problem anyways?

"We need you to run a few names for us and see if you can come up with any sort of connection," I heard Hotch's voice. And was it normal that I was somehow feeling slightly disappointed that it wasn't Derek calling?

One by one they gave me several names and I let my search engines look for the smallest details to make possible connections, but ended up being left rather empty handed. This case seriously was starting to get to me. Would it never end? By now it had been over three weeks and I was wondering whether every single time would be like that?

"Sorry, but there is nothing coming up linking any of these together. There are maybe two, three things that connect a few of them with each other, but not all of them. Sorry," I informed the team on the other end of the line. I knew they were hoping for better news, something that would get them somewhere finally.

"Okay, we will get back to you with new data later. There must be something we are missing," Hotch said, sounding slightly resigning. I was about to disconnect the call when he continued. "And Penelope…" he started.

"Yes?"

"Don't let Kevin Lynch get to you. He is just pissed off with you, or probably us, because you replaced him. Just ignore him and if he causes any problem, let me know," Hotch informed me, and that much I somehow could have figured out by myself but it was good t know someone else was aware of it.

"Yes , sir," I replied, smiling. It was more or less one of the first good things someone said to me in the last few days. Well, that was if you didn't count Derek Morgan's constant sweetness and all the compliments he seemed to dish out and have me blushing over. And I know it wasn't as if Aaron Hotchner said anything like I did a good job or stuff like that, but somehow, deep inside me, I knew it was meant as something along the lines.

He had hung up a while now, leaving me last minute with a few more things I should look into, which resulted in some new information, but I doubted it would help them much. But boy was I wrong. As it turned out the information I found and forwarded to them lead finally to the guy we had been chasing for nearly four weeks by now and his arrest.

It had been rather nerve-wrecking four weeks and the prospect of this case finally being over was rather overwhelming to be honest. I know it was just probably like more or less any other case for them, but for me, it being my first case with them and now having a rather good idea of what kind of horrific images I might be seeing on a daily basis now, it had been way too long. I tried to assist them as best as I could from the thousands of miles I was away from them.

An hour afterwards Hotch let me know they finally got the guy and were on their way home as soon as they could and for me to finish up and go home my phone rang again, the number which flashed on the display too familiar by now. Hearing that brought a smile back to my lips instantly.

"We are coming home, Baby Girl, and you know what that means, don't you?" he asked, his deep and low voice vibrating through the room. I had him on speaker, seeing I had packed up for the night.

I thought about his question for a moment. "No more phone conversations for me?" I asked, with a giggle accompanying my response.

"We will finally meet," Derek just said, and once again I could sense the smile through the phone.

"So I will finally see whether you are living up to my expectations," I stated. "My very _high_ expectations," I added after only a few seconds, laughing again.

He laughed as response as well. "Trust me, I will," was all he said before he had to go again and released me to the night.

Yes, we finally would meet.


	9. The morning

_A/N: I am wondering whether I should go into hiding. I got strangely enough last night the vibe, that some people expect a meeting,. Hu...  
_

* * *

**Penelope**

While I drove home in Esther - my car, and yes I named my car, there is no rule that only guys can do it – my mind kept going back to the conversation with Derek Morgan. He said he was going to meet my expectations, my _high _expectations. The truth was I didn't have any. I was just saying this to tease him, see how far he would go with me. I wasn't really expecting that reply, but then again, what I heard over the last couple of weeks he certainly didn't lack self confidence.

The funny thing is that whenever I had met someone online – and no I was **not** online dating – during one of my games my mind _always _came up with how these guys could possibly look, just by how they spoke to me, what they said and all that stuff. But with Derek Morgan? I didn't. It just didn't happen. Nearly as if I was scared that _if _I would build up some image in my head it might not be met and I would somehow be left disappointed.

Of course I could have hacked his personal file, looked at the picture in there and would have known. But somehow I thought being already under some sort of surveillance it wouldn't be smart to start off in your new job with hacking colleagues personal files. That was one reason. The other one was simply the element of surprise. I liked a good surprise.

My only concern now was that he wasn't one of these arrogant, self-loving guys that were too tanned, looking like they tried too hard and had way too much gel in their hair. That's the last thing I needed, but then again I didn't get that impression when talking to him. He seemed slightly arrogant, but to a healthy dose. And he didn't seem to take himself _too_ serious.

The next day was rather hard on me. I didn't spend the better part of night with sleeping much. I basically just rolled from one side of the bed to the other, thinking about the next day, the meeting, how things would go and most importantly what I should wear. The thing is I never had been a person that needed to mask anything or cover up who I was. I always lived by the motto that if someone didn't like the way I looked they should look some other direction. But with him? Oh God, I felt like back in High School, on your first day of the new school year. When everything was new, back to a fresh start and you could try to make this year go different than the last.

I gave up sleeping at around 3am, deciding that if I couldn't find any sleep until now it wouldn't make much sense to try any longer. I had to get up in three hours anyway. So I could also start getting ready. And was it okay that I actually felt totally ridiculous? After all this was just work, like any other day, apart from the fact that I would finally meet Derek Morgan, the guy with whose voice I was probably in love with. This wasn't a contest and there was no reason to impress someone. Especially when he said a few times already over the last couple of weeks he already was majorly impressed. But I needed to make sure he didn't just think I would be another geek or hacker – which I technically was.

So a good few hours and several cups of coffee later I left my apartment in some high heels, a bright dress and my usual experimental hair creations, which had a few streaks of pink in them this week. I needed to stop on my way to the office at the coffee shop around the corner and get more coffee, although I was already rather bouncy and energetic. Maybe I shouldn't have had the last three cups of coffee and maybe getting another one now from the shop wasn't the best idea either, but somehow I _needed_ it. It took my mind of what was laying ahead of me. And why did I seriously feel this was like the first day of school again?

**Morgan**

This was going to be an interesting day, I could feel it already. It probably had a lot of things to do with the meeting of a rather unusual person, but that wasn't the entire reason. Although it was a pretty good one already.

The team had been out last night, celebrating Reid's birthday. At first he was against it, seeing that we had been away from DC for such a long time and probably all needed to get home and were looking forward to it, but in the end we just made him go. We went for dinner and a few drinks in a local bar close by. All of us had a lot of fun and despite the fact that all of us would need to get up again the next day rather soon, returning to the office, to the amounts of paperwork this case has left us with and other unpleasant things we managed to stick around until well after midnight. But then again it wasn't as if any of us really needed much sleep anymore. After all these years in the job, when you have seen probably all of what humanity could come up with to do to each other nightmares were more or less normal and if you could get four hours of sleep at night you were already one of the more lucky ones.

I had promised to collect Emily on my way in, no idea how she managed to get me into agreeing to that since picking her up meant an additional 30 minutes drive, but now it was too late to back out of it anyway. At least she bought me coffee. Something I could deal with in the morning. What I couldn't deal with was her talkative mode she went in every single time I picked her up. She never was like that when we were out on a case.

"Let's hope we stick around DC a while longer this time. The last four weeks were way too long," she started her usual small talk.

"Not that we could control it, but yes, I hope so, too," I agreed, She had a point.

Emily was still talking about one thing or another when we made it to the FBI.

"Have you actually decided on what to do with that blonde, mysterious woman?" I suddenly heard her asking. What the. ..?

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused, turning to face her quickly.

"The blonde you told me about a few days back. Maybe a week. The one you met before the case," Emily smiled, taking a sip from her coffee. We made it to the elevators and I pressed the button for the sixth floor.

"When I did I tell you about that?" I asked. I actually hadn't thought about her for quite a while. Ever since Penelope Garcia entered my life, or my head. So far she hasn't literally entered my life since I still had yet to meet her.

"That night in the bar in Connecticut. Maybe a week ago, could be two as well. Not sure. You decided you needed a change and wanted to do something else than stare at crime scene photos and go over reports and witness statements. We went to a bar and you got … drunk," she informed me bluntly.

"I wasn't drunk."

We stopped shortly on the ground floor, picking up several people for mainly floors above ours.

"Okay, so maybe tipsy. Anyway, anytime you have a bit too much alcohol you become so very talkative," she smiled at me, letting me know that she knew the _whole_ story

"I won't do anything about her," I informed Emily, pressing the button to finally close these stupid elevator doors finally, "There is nothing I know about her, so no way to actually find her either," I kept on going and why wouldn't these doors shut?

Emily just answered with some strange noise, not sounding like she agreed with my final answer.

Just when I was starting to get really annoyed with the fact that these stupid doors didn't finally close I realized I had pressed the wrong button all along. Instead of pressing the one for closing the doors I actually pressed on the opening one all this time. Bad sign. If I was already this agitated …

And then finally the doors shut, but not before I could see my mysterious blonde walking towards us. And, great, now I also was hallucinating. Blame it on Emily and bringing this all up again.

* * *

_Post-A/N's: *runs away and hides quickly*  
_


	10. so close and yet so far

_**A/N:** Okay, so I have decided I'm not hiding yet, maybe after this chapter though. LOL I love all you guys, for the wonderful reviews. You all just rock. Special shout outs to Jenn and Stefi, who don't have accounts so I can't reply to them in person as I do with everyone else. _

**

* * *

Penelope**

I had just missed the elevator by mere seconds and needed to wait for the next one. From previous experiences I knew this could take a while. Usually this was a rather busy time, with everyone coming into the office and stuff like that the elevators would probably spend a rather long time going higher and higher, letting people off before coming down again. Maybe I should just take the stairs. But then again, six floors? I could wait.

After quite a while I finally got one, walking on and pressing my floor. Seeing Agent Hotchner walking towards me, I stopped the door from closing and let him on as well. I had only met him once, before they headed out on a case.

"Penelope, how have you been?" he asked me friendly.

"Very well, sir. I'm glad the team is back in Washington. It was quite a while," I replied.

He nodded at me. "Yes, usually our cases are not that long. This one was a rather hard one to be honest. But you'll see I'm sure. Kevin Lynch causing any additional problems?"

"No sir," I replied. Even if he had I wasn't sure how well it would went down with the other Techs if I was running to my boss to complain about one of them, of us actually, seeing that I was Tech as well. I might not have been on a friendly basis with any of them, but filing complaints wouldn't get me anywhere either.

"Good, let's hope it stays like that," he smiled. "Chief Strauss wants to see you, by the way. She asked me to send you up as soon as I saw you this morning," he kept going, pressing another button for the 14th floor and making me see that this wasn't a polite request, but rather a firm order. More from her than from him I suppose. After all I _had_ met her. She was someone you didn't keep waiting.

Hotch got off on the sixth floor, whereas I was going higher, not sure what she would want to see me about.

Oh God, she hadn't heard any of the telephone conversations between me and Agent Morgan I hoped. If she did I could probably clean out my office right away. Because there was no logical explanation to why I was talking to a Federal Agent like that.

**Morgan**

A good hour into my shift and I still was thinking of how to pull it off. I can't just walk into her office and blurt out 'I'm here now'. That would look kind of stupid. It would be best to wait untill I had a plausible reason to see her. A case, a search, something that was job related. That would always make for the best excuses.

I hadn't seen any new faces in the last hour either. As far as I knew she should have started working an hour ago, but so far I hadn't spotted anyone unfamiliar around the bullpen. With my luck she was out sick and this would have to wait another day at least. Or maybe she had just skipped my eyes and managed to get in without me seeing it. Maybe I should just go to her office and check, see if she was maybe in.

She wasn't. Her office door was open though. I walked in, wondering if maybe she had just walked out for a moment, to get coffee – but then I would have seen her, right? Maybe the restrooms – not that I would check _there_. I'm not a stalker. I was just … curious. Dying of curiosity actually. She would probably come back any minute.

"Morgan?" I heard all of a sudden coming from behind. "Hotch wants us to meet in the conference room. A local PD needs our opinion on something and maybe a preliminary profile on someone," JJ announced when she walked into the office.

"Now?" I asked, sounding probably rather frustrated. Couldn't this wait an hour? Or maybe just half an hour?

JJ only looked at me surprised, surely wondering why I would ask something like that. Usually we just followed when there was a meeting. The expression on her face told me it couldn't wait. So I left the office rather reluctantly. Having seen a few pictures but all of them had different people on them and I know it sounds weird, but none of them looked like a Penelope Garcia. I knew I had never seen her, but I just felt she wasn't one of these people in the picture.

But until I would lay my eyes on her it was back to work. Maybe it could keep me distracted enough to not think about her for a moment or two.

**Penelope**

I was sitting in Section Chief Strauss' office and was probably looking as nervous as I was feeling. The first meeting had already been rather stressful. Not that there had been anything really unpleasant about the meeting itself. It was just that this woman could make a person feel really intimidated. She talked in a very stoic, cold voice that didn't deliver much happiness or pleasure. I would just be glad when I could leave again.

"Agent Hotchner informed me that the latest case of his team has been closed. As it was your first case, I always ask for the Acting Unit Chief to give me a general evaluation if a new member joins the team…" I heard her talking, wondering if it was going to end good or bad. I hadn't really talked much to Agent Hotchner over the last few weeks. I had just seen him this morning and he seemed friendly and genuine. But then again I suppose as an Acting Unit Chief you are rather good at masking your real emotions and thoughts.

"He spoke about you in rather high notes, which surprised me, given that you had only joined the team shortly before the case. Agent Hotchner also said you warmed up to the team rather quick, and adjusted to the case very well, giving precise information and working well under pressure. He said he sees you as a great asset to the team already," Strauss let me know and although it was probably meant as a compliment, it didn't sound like one coming from her. It was more as if she was reading straight facts, not showing any sort of emotion.

Then there was silence. Was I supposed to say something? Was I supposed to just leave? Was there anything else to be expected to come from Strauss?

"Thank you, ma'am. I enjoyed working with the team," I finally decided on cutting into the silence. I know it must have sound rather flat, since I hadn't really worked with them I had just answered their calls and looked for what they were telling me. So far I had a rather passive role assigned to me. Not that I complained.

"Very well. After Agent Hotchner's little appraisal I think it goes without doubt that we expect great things from you, Ms. Garcia," Erin Strauss went on, making me look up in shock. _This_ sounded rather like a threat than anything else. "I've heard about your abilities and what you can do. Why the FBI hired you in the first place. And I think I don't have to remind you what is at stake for you with this job."

I just nodded eagerly, hoping to convey I would certainly do my best for the FBI, since they had left me little reasonable option to do otherwise without risking a prison sentence. I really wanted to get out of this office as soon as possible.

"Good. You can return to your office then," she said and I was dismissed, kind of hurrying to the door and hoping I wouldn't have to be up here anytime soon again.

* * *

_**A/N:** Usually I don't do this, but i feel like I have to, otherwise one of you might come after me. They will meet in the next chapter. I swear and promise._


	11. Finally we meet

_**A/N**: So I decided on giving you THE chapter tonight as well. And I swear ... If I can not hear the screams on my side of the pond over here in Ireland ... LOL We all good again? Ain't I nice to y'all?_

**

* * *

Morgan**

The case was a rather simple one and it was something we basically did every day. It wasn't even a case actually. The local PD in Washington just needed a preliminary on a guy they were chasing. The guy had raped several women so far and all of his victims were able to give rather good descriptions but so far they hadn't any luck with finding a guy that matched these descriptions. In order to give a rather accurate profile Hotch decided on sending me and Rossi to some of the crime scenes the rapes happened. _Great_, with these developments I would never met our new Tech.

I know arguing with Hotch about the choice of people to send out would be not just fruitless, but also stupid. And what would I say was the reason why I needed to stay back? To check out Penelope Garcia?

So I gave in and left for one of the few crime scenes. That could take me and Rossi a while. After all the crime scenes had been all over the city. And with DC's traffic, we would probably spent more time in traffic than at the actual scenes. With my luck we probably would be working these until the end of the day, meaning it would force me to postpone meeting Penelope. My mood just dropped into the basement.

"What got you all sour all of a sudden?" I heard David's voice next to me. And of course he would pick up on it. He was a profiler after all. Like we all were. There was no hiding anything around this team. They would notice anything right away.

"What do you mean 'all of a sudden'?" I asked back irritated. If Rossi thought I was in a bad mood since this morning he hadn't seen anything yet. Each minute I could not go back to the BAU and meet our new Tech my mood took a deeper and deeper nosedive.

"Well, last time I checked you seemed pretty happy and smiling. Now you look like you are ready to kill. What happened?" And of course I wouldn't be that lucky that he would have been wrong. After all David Rossi was never wrong. At least not that I would be aware of it.

"I just … was hoping we could catch a small break after that last case. Just get a day of some good old paperwork and no profiling or chasing another bad guy, you know?" I replied, and I didn't entirely lie. It was something I _had _been hoping for, it just wasn't my main priority on my mind. But then again I guess if we would have caught a case right away my mood would have been much, much worse.

Rossi only nodded. I wasn't sure if he caught my lie. Pretty sure he did. He always did with UNSUB's, no matter what they told him, so he probably would have figured mine out as well by now. Not that I compared myself to an UNSUB. But he didn't say anything or let anything on. He just nodded.

"I know what you mean. The last case was … exhausting."

After what seemed like a month, but actually was just six hours we finally made it back to the BAU, were able to enhance our profile, based on the information the crime scenes gave us. We already had spoken to Hotch and given him our opinions, glad when he said we could return to the BAU.

Finally I could meet Penelope Garcia. I would just need to drop a few things off at Hotch's office and then have a coffee break, using that to finally meet her.

"When you go towards Penelope's office can you let her know I don't need the information any longer I asked her about an hour ago?" Emily asked, making me turn around.

"You met her?" I asked Emily. Great, now I was the only person who hadn't met her.

"Yeah," Emily answered, looking slightly irritated. "I … she came from a meeting of Strauss maybe a minute or two after you and Dave took off for the crime scenes. Nice girl. Kind of unique, but very nice. Has her own style though," Emily started, and I had honestly no idea what she meant with the last part.

I turned around again, walking first towards the coffee to get a cup and then detouring to her office, finding it … empty. What was wrong with this place?

"If you're looking for Penelope she had to go to the Tech's pool," JJ announced, when walking in the office, dropping a file or two on the desk. "Something about some system or stuff like that," she informed me and I started wondering if we actually _ever_ would meet.

I left her office once more unsatisfied and followed JJ.

XXXXXX

**Penelope**

I was just on my way back from the Tech's pool. I guess I might have understood now why they didn't seem to be too friendly with me. I seemed to be one of the more privileged ones and have my own office. As one of them pointed out there were only a few – four to be exact – to have their own office. Usually only the ones who were assigned to a specific unit. The majority of them seemed to work all over the place for all sort of departments that needed information on certain things, but wouldn't need information often enough to be in need of their own Analyst.

I just left the eighth floor, getting out on the sixth and make it back to my office when I heard Agent Hotchner calling for me, waving me over. He was surrounded by several more agents, all of whom I could name, apart from one. The one who was standing with his back towards me, who I assumed could be Agent Derek Morgan. But the moment Hotch called me over and I made it through the glass doors back into my department he turned around facing me. And for a moment I stopped in my tracks and adjusted my glasses, being extremely certain I started seeing things.

It didn't help, he was still standing there. The stranger from the club a few weeks back, 'Mr. Handsome' as I liked to call him. The guy I was all obsessed over for a good week. Who I had snuck out on, after spending the most satisfying night of my entire life. Who I told I was a profiler in order to impress him. The guy who turned out to be a profiler himself. And who looked at me right now as if he had the same questions and images running through his mind then me.

I somehow kept walking though. I brushed a few strands of hair out of my face and kept walking towards the agents. Hotch handed me a list the moment I stood in front of him.

"Penelope, see if you could maybe find some people to who this description fits. I know the PD hasn't specifically asked us to look out for it, but I guess any help will be appreciated," Hotch informed me, a small smile gracing his lips. Not that I was in any way concentrating or paying much attention to my boss. I got the main things he said but my eyes never strayed from the chocolate God on my left. I guess that's what they call small world syndrome.


	12. It's a date then

_A/N: Glad no one passed out more than necessary. LOL And that I could make you all so very happy._

* * *

**Morgan**

When I heard Hotch calling Penelope my heart stopped beating for a second. All I had to do was turn around and I would finally see her, finally meet her, finally be able to match a face to the name. So when I turned around I was full of hopes and expectations somehow, but never in my life would I have expected to see who I saw. For a second I thought I was hallucinating again, but when I blinked two, three times she still stood in front of me. A couple of yards away from me, but still, she stood there. My mysterious blonde from a few weeks ago. And she looked better than I even remembered. Her colorful outfit and the shoes would probably have looked ridiculous on anyone else, but on her it looked amazing. It fitted her perfectly. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me and her face changed to what could only be described as shock. In that moment I remembered that she had told me on our first meeting that she was a profiler. I knew it was a lie, but I wasn't aware that one way or another she wasn't entirely lying. Not that it mattered right now anyway.

She walked further towards us, and I couldn't stop grinning. The two women I hadn't been able to get out of my mind for the last few weeks - one who actually took over for the other one- turned out to be one and the same. Somehow a sudden relief set in. Although I am not _too_ sure about exactly why that was.

While Hotch explained to her what he needed I noticed she could barely rip her eyes away from me to glance at our boss. I sensed that she was slightly nervous, although outwardly she didn't show it that much. Without staring intently at her, like I was, I don't think anyone would have even noticed it. And I have to say, it was kind of cute. Of course I couldn't know whether she was nervous because of me or because this was all rather new to her. But I definitely would find out about that later.

XXXXXX

**Penelope**

Maybe I should just lock myself in my office. Or I could join the Tech pool, saying I had issues with the system on my computers. They might even believe me. I knew it wouldn't take long for Derek Morgan to come after me, come to my office and do God knows what. I noticed the smile on his lips, so I guess he wasn't _too_ mad about either my lie that I'm a profiler or that I snuck out on him. Usually I would have just said that it's possible he might not even remember who I am, but the expression on his face when he saw me and the smile that curved his gorgeos lips had given him away.

He sure as hell knew who I was. And I was doomed.

Great. The _one _time I decide on having a one night stand it, of course, turns out to be a colleague of mine. Just great. I wondered to how many people this had happened as well. Maybe I should use my babies to look that up. I decided instead on getting done with Hotch's list for now. Maybe I should just let my machines look, while I escaped. The restrooms seemed very welcome right now, especially since I knew he couldn't follow me there.

When there was a knock on my door I knew I should have made my mind up quicker, since it was too late now. And I didn't even need to turn around to know it was him. I closed my eyes for a moment, wishing this was all just some weird dream and then turned around, opening my eyes again. He stood there. _Damn_.

He was wearing the same smile on his lips that had me so mesmerized in the first place when we met. He didn't even seem the slightest concerned. Or worried. Or uneasy. Or flustered. Or any of this for that matter. If he looked like anything I would say he looked relaxed. Which only made me more nervous.

"So… Penelope Garcia. We finally met," he started, making me laugh. I was seriously expecting something else. I just nodded, still smiling.

"Looks like it, Derek Morgan." I couldn't help but giggle.

He made a few steps, entering my office fully. His smile getting bigger with each step he took.

"So, tell me, how is that profiling of yours coming?" he asked and I knew he would bring it up sooner or later. Could I just crawl under my table please?

"I … um … it's going rather well actually," I replied, throwing him another smile. At the moment we were just dancing around each other and despite us having a rather nice conversation the chemistry and banter we had in our phone conversations didn't make it into our 'real' ones yet.

"You know, Baby girl," he started once again, walking further into my office until he stood in front of my desk, on my left hand side. He turned around and leaned against it, half sitting on it. This looked like it could take longer.

"You and I are going out tonight," he announced, making me look up at him in surprise. I certainly hadn't seen _that _coming_. _

"After all you already snuck out of my life once, I won't let that happen again," he grinned at me.

It left me speechless for a moment. It somehow sounded like a promise. Or a threat. Depending on from which angle you'd see it.

"What makes you think I'm free tonight?" I asked innocently. I knew I was free, but he didn't. Make him see I could have some options. Not that he wouldn't have won any contest about who I should spend tonight with anyway. Hands down.

"Are you? Free tonight I mean," he asked, but not in a curious way. He already knew I was. Must be his darn profiler's instinct. I already think I hate profilers.

"I guess I could find _something_ to occupy myself with if I wanted," I smiled back at him. No one said I had to do this the easy way.

"Oh, you will be occupied with me tonight. I'll pick you up at 8pm," he announced, pushing himself of the table and walking towards the exit of my office. And how on earth did he know my address?

As if he was reading my mind he answered "That one Tech owes me a favor. I'll simply ask her to get into your file and get me your address. And phone number as well, when she's already at it," he turned around, winked at me and left.


	13. The night itself

**Penelope**

If I felt like a schoolgirl on her first day before the new school year starts earlier then now was even worse. I got home around 6pm and since then have spent every moment in the bathroom and bedroom, going through tons of clothes and getting ready. Now at a few minutes to eight I felt ready for whatever laid ahead of me. I had to admit that my choice of shoes for tonight wouldn't get me much further than to his car and back, so I hoped he hadn't picked some place where I actually needed to walk much. The dress I was wearing was similar to the one I was wearing the first night we actually met, just a deeper cleavage and a very well invested push up bra that made me feel for a moment like I might display too much, but the knock on the door told me it was too late for any last minute changes. It would have to do. Plus it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before anyway.

I opened the door, ready for whatever he had planned for us.

"One of your neighbors let me in," he started, handing me flowers, before taking me in, looking me up and down and up again, his eyes stopping at one particular area. Oh yeah, _very_ well invested push-up bra, especially when rated by the smile that emerged on his lips.

"Let me just get these in water," I said, holding up the flowers quickly and turning on my heels, walking into my kitchen. I could feel his eyes following my every step, like a predator really and it made shivers run down my spine.

Getting the flowers in water-maybe taking a bit longer than necessary so I could calm myself-I returned to him, got my coat, in which he helped me quickly and was ready to go. But instead of leaving he just looked at me again, then he pulled me closer and kissed me without any warning. And trust me, his kisses needed warnings. They were the kind which knocked you over, out of your shoes and right into his arms. I don't know how he does it. I have been kissed quite a few times, but never did I feel anything like that.

I had expected it to be one of these quick kisses that would end within just a moment or two, but instead he went right for it all, deepening the kiss, pressing me further into his strong body and having me at his feet in general. I have to admit that when we slept with each other a few weeks back my memories about his 'abilities' are kind of hazy, but now, with this demonstration they were all right back and I couldn't believe how someone could forget something like this.

The coat was gone first, his hands roaming all over my body, pushing fabric out of his way, grabbing hair, cupping my face. He had full control over the situation. Good, at least one of us did. He guided me how he wanted me where he wanted me and it didn't take him that long to get me out of my dress. Now I felt kind of disadvantaged. After all was it me standing in front of him in just my underwear, my stockings and some killer heels, which started to actually kill my feet already. And he? He was still fully clothed. Time to change that, I decided, and going first for his leather jacket, which fell rather quick onto my floor with a loud thud, before his dark blue dress shirt followed. At least I created some sort of equality, but didn't get much further, the perfection of his sculptured and perfected abs and chest had me kind of distracted.

His kisses grew hungrier, wilder, more aggressive at a rapid pace. Time to move this to a more comfortable place. I walked backwards, letting him follow, without ever breaking the connection of our kiss. I seriously could get addicted to his lips, they had such a sweet taste about them.

On our way from the hall to my bedroom, he managed to get himself out of his shoes and trousers. And I don't know what was a better picture. His perfect upper body, or him all for myself standing in front of me in black boxer shorts. I know I should have seen this all before, which I probably did, but back then I was more focused on getting to the actual part then spending time taking in all the perfection Derek Morgan was. A mistake I had to realize now. At least he took in as much as I did, so that made me feel better. Slightly.

How I managed to get out of my shoes I honestly have no idea. They had straps, loads and loads of them, but I know that when he lifted me and let me down on the bed I didn't wear them anymore. And I also realized that I held the advantage now. He was only in his boxer shorts, which I was still wearing my underwear and my stockings. My bra was the next thing to go.

Fascinatingly it took me forever to actually get it on in the first place. It was one of these new six million ways thingies that you could hardly get yourself into alone, but  
he got me out of it within a second, with one hand if I remembered correctly. I guess there was no stopping Derek Morgan when he wanted something really badly.

His hands roamed all over my body, playing with every bit of skin he could reach and I honestly would have really thought we would at least make it through one date before we would go to bed. Guess I was wrong. Not that I complained, because what he was doing with his hands was slowly driving me insane in a very, very good way. He seemed to know exactly what to do and he went about all this with such confidence that I found myself wondering whether he actually had planned it like this as well. Not that this was important right now either.

I was already moaning like never before, aching my body into his touch to get more of it and we didn't even get to the good part yet. If this was any indication on how we would continue I sure was in for some big things.

His lips replaced his hands, creating sensations I wasn't even aware were possible. He left wet trails all over my body, making me ache more for his sweet touch and kiss. He took his time with things, that much was for sure, dedicating what seemed to be like hours to each area, letting his lips touch, his hands feel and his tongue lick and swirl all over me. I felt at some point like he was whetting a certain appetite. And I was the main course. Not that I minded much, at this stage he could almost do everything he wished for to me and my body as long as he would keep this up. While his lips and tongue were busy with my upper body, his hands danced over my legs, stroking and caressing them in a slow, sweet pace.

I, at this stage, couldn't do much more than let my hands rest on the back of his neck, hoping that my pressing him further into me and my moans gave him a rather good idea of how good this was, since I was beyond words, speechless and in no condition to form a coherent sentence anymore.

He moved further down my body leaving another few wet trails along the road. His lips travelled further down, his tongue dipping into my navel, while his fingers lazily stroked up and down my thighs. I felt his hand coming further up, caressing the lace of my panties slowly driving me somewhere to insane. I felt his fingers go up and down and up again, stroking softly at the rim of the lacy underwear, before he slid his fingers under the garment, lifting it slowly off my already damp skin.

I stopped breathing for a second in anticipation of what was ahead. His lips moved further down with every inch of skin he revealed from the lace and he slid the underwear off my legs slowly until it was entirely gone. Where my stockings went I didn't remember or care for that matter. All I cared about really was his contact, my skin against his.

After a short while of his sweet assault and torture I noticed his lips starting to travel slowly back up my body again whereas his hands started an entirely different journey, stroking slowly over my inner thigh, wandering higher and higher until I could feel him getting so close. Only a few mere inches up and I would finally find my salvation.

While his body slid slowly up my body again, his hands remained exactly where they were, building further up to my ache for him, making me moan and groan constantly. Despite popular belief I had never been really vocal in bed, barely making any sound at all and when I did it was roughly above a whisper.

But Derek Morgan changed that, making me moan and shifting around, aching into his touch, his body, his everything, trying to get him to stop teasing me, but rather get this really going. And I was sure that my noises where anything but a whisper and certain that by tomorrow my neighbors would have filed a complaint. But right now … I simply couldn't care, my mind being occupied with way more important things than my neighbors and their tolerance for noise.

His lips found mine again, kissing me deeply, exploring every single corner of my mouth with such an aggression, such a passion I had never felt before like this. And this wasn't just a onetime thing, it was like this with every single kiss. They all left me breathless, craving more and I hoped he would give me more.

While his lips were claiming me as his, Derek's fingers were busy getting me to a certain point, which I could feel would soon come.

And then I felt the wave of sensation hit me heavy, as heavy as I never experienced it in my life before. And if he was able to get me to such a high without actually being inside of me I was wondering what would happen when we would finally go there as well. I probably would pass out, at least. But I had a feeling I wouldn't have to wait that long to find out exactly.

The funny thing was that this wasn't even our first time. We had been here already, a few weeks ago, but to be honest my memories where rather hazy about how exactly the night had gone. I knew however that it had been a great night. Not as great as this one though.

I could feel Derek's lips sucking at my neck, biting down softly, before letting his lips move further down. Was he actually trying to mark me? If he did I couldn't really do anything against it at this very moment, my body still limp and in recharge mode from the just experienced sensations.

Now he was laying on top of me, our sweaty bodies sticking to each other and the heavy breathing the only noise in the whole apartment. It took a while to come back down from this high and we also would probably have to talk about this sooner or later. But right now I definitely didn't have the power for doing that. And I somehow imagined neither did he.

This date certainly had gone better than expected. Way better.


	14. Morgan's POV

_A/N: Just a short little epilogue-kind of chapter. Thank you all so very much for making my first AU and First Person POV experiment so very much a fun ride. I loved all the comments and reviews, PM's and fav'ings, alerts and such and it really means a lot to me. I know I say that like ... every time, but unless you are a writer I guess you can't imagine what it really means to see someone shows that interest in your story. It might be just a small tick in a box at the end of your review, but means a world for a writer. I have another story written adn done, but not completely beta'd, and since I'm gonna spent my whole day moving places tomorrow and will head home to my family in Germany on Sunday for a few days I'm not sure when I will start posting it. I think the A/N's are longer than my actual chapter is. LOL  
_

**

* * *

Morgan**

When I told her I would be picking her up tonight I had other plans. I swear. I wanted to take her out for food, have some drinks and dance, just have a normal date. We already did the whole 'random sex' thing, although neither of us were really sober. But I wanted to start things of differently. I had made reservations with a French restaurant and even got flowers. But when she opened that door, standing in front of me, looking so amazing and beautiful, so tempting, something else took over in me. Something very primal.

I know she knew that my eyes wandered up and down her body. I wasn't very subtle about that to begin with

Eventually we would need to talk about this, I know. But I also knew that there was no way on earth that I would let her ever leave. Ever. She already had me back when we met as strangers in that club, sleeping with each other and having no idea who the other one was. She didn't leave my thoughts for days, haunting me in my dreams, and now that I knew I had her laying in my arms and was damned if she would ever leave my life again.

The way she clung to me, felt around me, made me feel around her was just amazing. Never had I have a girl that made me feel so good about myself. The noises coming from her were like an intensifier. Having the knowledge that I was cause for all the groaning and moaning was an additional boost.

Just the memory of the feel of her soft, silky skin against mine, the stark contrast between her nearly alabaster skin and my dark mocha colored, and yet how absolutely perfect it looked.

I am hoping, praying actually, that my little intrusion and how the evening went didn't somehow give her a wrong impression, making her think this was all I wanted from her and nothing else. Because seriously, I could give it up all, for her I would. And if my friends would hear me talking now, they would never believe it. For all my life I had been driven by the power of sex. I can't even explain why. It just gave me a certain power, made me feel in control . But if giving up this power meant I could keep her, prove to her that this was more than just a romp or a fling I would do it without thinking twice about it. Although … I had a certain feeling that with her around it would be a hard challenge, seeing that I couldn't even take her out to dinner and a normal date as I had planned for us tonight.

Having her laying in my arms, heavily breathing , my hand stroking over her hair this felt like so much more than just a 'fling'. It felt so intimate, so wonderful, so perfect. And I might sound crazy, but in this moment I swore to myself that I would do whatever I needed to make this last forever.

**Penelope**

The date was perfect. So much better than I anticipated. Okay, maybe a different ending than I excepted, but well… it wasn't as if I complained about how the date went, or that we didn't even manage to make it out of my front door.

I might not have been able to clearly remember details of our first time, but this time around I for sure wouldn't forget any detail about it ever. It was virtually verging on perfection. And one thing I can tell you, Derek Morgan was a very, very generous lover throughout the whole night.

As he held me, stroking my hair, I held him back. I would never let him go. And I knew: this was just the beginning for Derek and me.

**The End**


End file.
